Office Romances and One Night Stands
by Carlislelover29
Summary: Bella is having trouble finding a job and when her life seems like it couldn't get any worse she bumps into a stranger that could turn it all around. After a heated night together she finds out that her one night stand is none other than her new boss. Can her objection to office romances be broken with the seductive Edward Cullen? Rated M for lemons, AU, E/B
1. One Night Stands

**Hey guys, this is a story i wrote quite a while ago but i deleted it for some reason. Anyway i decided to post it back up and hopefully finish it off. I would love to hear what you guys think so if you have the time, i would love some reviews. **

**This story is rated M because it has smut in it quite regularly, so if you don't like that just a warning- don't read it. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters. **

* * *

**Office Romances and One Night Stands**

**Chapter One **

**One Night Stands**

**BPOV**

"Please, I _need_ this job," I pleaded with the suited man, but to no prevail.

"I'm sorry, but you're just not what we're looking for. We will contact you if there has been any change," the businessman said smugly. What an asshole!

"Fine." I gave up and walked out of the office.

It seemed like the chance of me getting a job was now about as likely as me winning the lottery. I had been applying to various law firms around the city, but hadn't had any luck. Instantly I regretted not getting a job straight after uni, but my ex-boyfriend, Eric, insisted that I go away with him and worry about work later. Big mistake.

Could my life get any worse? I was unemployed, bumming off of my friends, with no boyfriend and no likelihood of bettering any of this in the near future. Once again, could my life get any worse?... Knowing me it probably could.

When I reached the ground floor, I stormed out of the law firm 'Johnson and Associates', in search of some coffee. I walked around for about five minutes before I finally found a Starbucks and began my descent home with coffee in hand. Just as I rounded the corner to my street I clumsily bashed into someone, sending my bag flying to the floor. Papers, including my resume', went everywhere and my dangerously hot coffee flew from my cup.

"I am _so_ sorry," I quickly apologised as I knelt to the floor and began picking up my stuff, hastily shoving it back into my bag. Just as I was about to pick up the last bit of paper, a hand shot down and grabbed it for me. The masculine hands passed me the paper and I looked up, my mouth falling open slightly at the sight of the man in front of me. Kneeling before me was some sort of God or something; his bronzed hair messed up in a fashionable way, dressed in what looked like an Armani suit, which I now saw was stained by my coffee.

"Don't be, it was all my fault. I should have watched where I was walking." His voice was like velvet, making me swoon even more. He stood up and held out his hand to help me up from the floor, which I happily took. When I was back on my feet, I just stood there, mouth open, staring like a complete idiot. When he took in my expression, a crooked smile spread across his lips. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I replied, shutting my mouth and ducking my head slightly. With my eyes down I noticed the coffee strain on his shirt again. "Oh my, I am so sorry about that."

The mysterious, god-like man followed my gaze and looked down at the damage.

"It's fine. It was my fault anyway."

"No it wasn't."

"It's fine," he repeated and I was once again immobilised by the sight of his smile.

"I…ah, need to go," I said when I had composed myself. I knew I had to get out of there before I made myself look like an idiot, well, even more than I already had.

"So soon?" He tilted his head to the side, his eyes subtlety trailing me up and down. I stood there staring again, until I realised what I was doing and shook my head out of my daze.

"Um… yes, I have a lot of stuff to do and I won't be home tomorrow night. It's my friend's birthday and we're going out to that new club, Eclipse, so I need to do most of it tonight," I babbled. I had no idea why I would tell him all that, like he would care. I really needed to get out of there.

"Oh okay then. Well it was nice, ah… bumping into you," he joked.

"Yeah you too," I laughed. "Bye." He nodded his head in reply and I walked past him to my apartment building.

Hurrying up to my apartment, I quickly unlocked the door and chucked my bag on the table. Dragging my feet, I walked over to the couch and slumped down on top of it. My thoughts never left that man, realising it was stupid that I didn't even ask for his name. It didn't really matter though, it's not like I would ever see him again.

Looking around at my apartment, I realised that my life actually could be worse. I lived with my two best friends in the world and they were loaded really, so we lived in an awesome apartment.

"Hey Bella." My friend, Rosalie walked to where I was sitting and sat down next to me. "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Oh did you not get…"

"Nope," I interrupted.

"You will find a job, don't worry."

Rosalie was a journalist and worked at one of the high fashion magazines in Manhattan. By the looks of her though, she should have become a model.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, looking around for my other friend. Her bedroom door was wide open, but she wasn't in there.

"I don't know…. ALICE!" Rose called and Alice walked through the door of my room. My eyes narrowed, what was she doing in there?

"What?" Alice asked innocently.

"What were you doing in my room?" I asked, suspicion tainting my voice.

"Relax, I was just looking for something you could wear tomorrow."

"Can't I just decided what I want to wear tomorrow, you know… tomorrow?"

"Why do you have coffee on your shirt?" Rose asked before Alice could answer me.

I hadn't even realised I had gotten coffee on myself also. Looking down, I did indeed have a coffee stain on my white blouse. Alice came and sat down between me and Rose and examined the stain.

"Great," I said, looking back up at them and sighing. "Well I kind of bashed into this man, this absolutely _gorgeous_ man at that, and well my coffee spilt all over him and obviously myself as well." Their eyes lit up when I mentioned a man.

"Did you get his number? What's his name?" Rose questioned.

"No I didn't, not everyone is as forward as you and I have no idea what his name is. I kind of ran away from him."

"You didn't even ask for his name?"

"No. He was way out of my league anyway."

"Bella stop that! You could get any guy you want," Alice chimed in.

"I highly doubt that."

"I don't. They're guys, they're easy," Rose said. Easy for her maybe.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway I need to go try and find more job interviews."

"Don't stay up too late, you have to save it for tomorrow night," Rose called as I walked over to my room. It was Rosalie's birthday tomorrow and like I said, we were going out. I let out a deep breath, and began my usual search for job interviews on my laptop. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**EPOV**

After I finished with the meeting, I was in need of some seriously strong coffee. I was thinking about just grabbing some at the office, but decided it would be better to go out and get some air. I was having a terrible conflict with the people over at Johnson and Associates and it always put me in a bad mood.

When I got outside, I walked at a quickened pace, desperate to get some coffee in me. Walking only took me about ten minutes and just as I went around the corner to the coffee shop I bumped straight into someone and had a painful burning sensation all down my chest.

"I am so sorry," the female voice said as she quickly knelt down to pick up her bag that I caused to fall to the ground. Seeing as it was my fault I bent down and picked up the last bit of paper. As I handed it to her she looked up at me and I was unable to take my eyes off her, she was beautiful. She had brown hair and big brown eyes that sparkled as she looked up into mine.

"No it was all my fault. I should have watched where I was walking," I said when I was able to form words. When I helped her up she didn't reply straight away, her mouth was open and she was just staring at me. The sight made me smile. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she quickly replied, closing her mouth and letting her head fall slightly. "Oh my, I am so sorry about that." She was looking down at my chest and when I followed her gaze I saw I had a big coffee stain on my shirt.

"It's fine. It was my fault anyway."

"No it wasn't."

"It's fine," I repeated and smiled at her again.

"I… ah, need to go."

"So soon?" I didn't want her to go so quickly. I tilted my head and trying not to be too obvious, I moved my eyes down her body.

"Um… yes, I have a lot of stuff to do and I won't be home tomorrow night. It's my friend's birthday and we're going out to that new club, Eclipse, so I need to do most of it tonight."

"Oh okay then. It was nice, ah… bumping into you."

"Yeah you too," she laughed. "Bye." I nodded my head and she continued on her path. Just then I realised I didn't even get her name, but before I could go after her she walked into a building and out of sight.

The whole walk from getting my coffee, to returning to the office was spent thinking about that girl. Still dazed I walked up to the tenth floor and to my office to sit down.

"Well I only met her the other night, I don't want to call her too soon," I overheard Jasper say as he and Emmett walked into the room.

"Hey Edward." Jasper, Emmett and I had been friends since college and thanks to our successful fathers Jas and I started our own business, where we soon hired Emmett. He doesn't seem like the smartest lawyer, but on the stands he blows everyone away.

"Hey," I replied.

"Woah dude, what happened to your shirt?" Emmett asked pointing to my now ruined white collared shirt.

"I ran into this girl and she spilt coffee on me."

"Are you sure she didn't _throw_ it at you?" Emmett joked and I simply looked up at him with a serious look on my face.

"Okay," he said holding his hands up. "Was she hot?" Of course that would be the first thing Emmett would be thinking of.

"Is that all you think about Emmett?"

"Oh so she was an uggo aye? Tough break, random run ins like that seem like fate or something to some girls."

"No she was not an _uggo_. Quite the contrary actually, she was extremely good looking."

"You get her number?"

"No Emmett, I did not get her number."

"So you chickened out."

"Emmett," Jasper got his attention and shook his head. My mind suddenly fell back to the conversation with the mystery girl when I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey guys," I said and they both looked at me. "How would you feel about going to Eclipse tomorrow night?"

* * *

**BPOV**

Another day, another dismissal. That was fast becoming my new mantra. I just didn't understand why I couldn't get a good job, it's not like I wasn't qualified. I was capable of doing the work; it was just the lack of experience that sent me away from every interview I had gone for. All the rejection I faced made each interview I went to worse and worse. I had given up all hope at getting a good career, when I overheard two ladies talking to the waiting room.

"Didn't you hear? They are actually holding interviews tomorrow at Cullen and Hale."

_Cullen and Hale?_ Seriously?

"Really? They are never hiring down there," the other woman replied.

"Mmhmm I know, but it's all on the down low. They are mainly looking upper class."

Upper class, damn that sucks. It would be a once in a lifetime opportunity to work at Cullen and Hale. It was a prestigious law firm that dealt with all the big cases around Manhattan. It wasn't just that fact that builds their reputation, it was well known that Cullen and Hale were highly involved with several charities and they owned the Cullen Children Foundation, CCF, for kids with cancer. There was absolutely no chance I could get a job there, but what did I have to lose? I was filled with determination to give it a shot and rushed back to my apartment to try and obtain an interview.

When I got inside i went over to the phonebook to find the number of C and H and then began typing it into the phone. It started to ring when Rose stumbled out of her room. The interview had been at 11.00 and Rose was still in bed by the time I left. It was now 1.00. She told me not to stay up too late when she obviously had, sleeping in until 1.00, typical.

"Hello, Cullen and Hale," a female voice answered. Because the interviews were on the down low, I was hoping that simply knowing they were even holding them there would give me a chance. I would never get an interview otherwise.

"Hello my name's Isabella Swan and I was enquiring about possibly attaining an interview for tomorrow."

"Okay," she said and I heard her typing in the background. "We have one opening at 12.00 noon."

"That's great," I said a little too enthusiastically.

"We only ask that you keep this to yourself, we want this to be a low key as possible."

"Of course." A massive smile spread across my face, I was actually getting an interview.

"Thank you Isabella."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone and looked at Rose, walking over to her.

"Happy Birthday," I said, giving her a massive hug.

"Why are you so happy? What was that about?" she gestured to the phone as she yawned.

"I got an interview at Cullen and Hale," I answered happily.

"Yay," she said sarcastically. "What's Cullen and Hale?"

"Did you say Cullen and… _Hale_?" Alice said coming out of her room.

"Yep," I smiled at Alice and then turned back to Rose. "It's only the biggest law firm in Manhattan.

"That's awesome Bella."

"I know right. Anyway I have a present for you." I rushed into my room and grabbed the present, before handing it to Rose. It was only small, but I hopped she liked it.

"I told you that you didn't need to get me anything."

"Yeah well I did, so sue me."

Slowly, she began to unwrap the present to reveal a small blue velvet box. She flipped it open and saw the silver necklace, with a diamond studded 'R'.

"Bella," she said, smiling widely, "this is beautiful."

"Glad you like it," I said returning the smile.

"Wait Bella, Hale, that's what you said right?" Alice asked, gaining all of my attention.

"Yeah why?"

"I knew I heard the name before. He just… never mind."

"What are you talking about Alice? What he?"

"It's nobody."

"Wait. You know _Hale_, from Cullen and Hale?"

"Possibly."

"Oh my God." Rose chimed in. "You met a guy and didn't tell us!"

"I was thinking more, you met Hale from the law firm I've been talking about for ages and you didn't tell me," I said and playfully hit her on the arm.

"It was nothing," she said, but the smile on her face suggested otherwise.

The rest of the day Rose, Alice and I just spent doing nothing really. Just lounging around, talking and watching movies. We were saving all of our energy for tonight.

Before we knew it, it was 8.30 and we had to go and get ready. I walked into my room and saw clothes laid out on my bed.

"Alice," I called and she came bouncing into my room. "What's this?"

"Clothes I picked for you," she replied smiling.

"You realise I can pick my own clothes right."

"I know but this would look so good on you Bella. Just trust me."

"Fine. Get outta here so I can change." Alice let out a little squeal and then retreated from the room. Only Alice could get that excited about clothes, especially someone else's clothes. I slipped on the dress and heels and looked in the mirror. I have to admit it did look pretty good. It was a black dress that fell just above my knees and was very low-cut at the back- stylish but elegant. I quickly did my hair up and put on make-up before walking back out to the lounge room.

"Wow Bella, see I told you it would look amazing," Alice said proudly, looking me up and down. Rosalie just stood there smiling. I didn't really get dressed up that much, so when I did they always made a big deal about it.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked and we were quickly out the door and in a taxi, on our way to Eclipse.

Eclipse was a club that had opened fairly recently. It was very distinguished so it was no surprise that when we got there the line to get in was massive. Luckily Rose knew the manager. We hopped out of the taxi right in front of the entrance and when we walked up to the door, the bouncer let us in right away. It was awesome to have friends like mine.

The music was playing loudly and masses of people were on the dance floor, rubbing their bodies together. We walked over towards the side of the club and found the table that was reserved for us. There was a cushioned bench against the wall and two chairs positioned around the table. It took a while, but finally the waitress came up to us and we ordered our first drinks.

"Hello welcome to Eclipse, what can I get you guys?"

"A margarita please," Rose said.

"Same here," I added.

After scribbling on the pad she was holding, the waitress turned to Alice.

"I want a Screaming Orgasm." Alice winked at us and the waitress walked away from our table.

After talking for a while, we got our drinks and the ordered another… and another… and another. Pretty soon we had had quite a lot and decided to go and dance.

"Let's show these people how to dance, shall we ladies," Alice said. Rose and I nodded our heads. We spent most of the dance attracting the attention of a handful of guys.

"Hey I'm going to the ladies room, I'll be right back," Rosalie said and walked through the crowd.

"Same here." Alice after looking over the crowd to the other side of the room also walked off, leaving me on the dance floor. By that time I had had enough drinks not to care so I kept on dancing.

Suddenly 'Promiscuous Girl' started playing and I accidentally bumped into someone. I soon found myself dancing with them as I could tell it was a guy by the muscular arms that surrounded me. My back was to him so I didn't see who it was, but I didn't really care. I spent the dance grinding my back against him and he gripped my hips tightly with hands moving against me with the beat. My heartbeat increased when I felt his breath on my neck and the song started to slow down.

When it stopped I heard a familiar velvety voice in my ear. "We should really stop bumping into each other like this."

* * *

**EPOV**

"So why did you want to come here tonight?" Jasper asked as we walked up to Eclipse.

"I want to see someone," I replied.

"Is there a girl you're hiding from us?" Emmett asked, winking at some girls that walked past us.

"Not exactly."

We walked up to the bouncer and after slipping him a green bill he let us in the club straight away. The music was playing loudly and I immediately began scanning the room.

"I will be right back guys," I said when I spotted her and started walking to the dance floor.

'Promiscuous Girl' began playing on the speakers and she suddenly bashed backwards into me. Not even turning around, she just started dancing on me and I gripped her hips firmly. As soon as she started grinding up against me I began to harden, out of my control. I got into the dance and began moving my hips with hers. My eyes snapped shut as she rubbed her tight ass against my erection over and over again. My mouth moved toward her neck as the song began to slow down.

"We should really stop bumping into each other like this," I said and she quickly spun around. As she did her eyes closed slightly and I had to catch her before she fell.

"Hi," she replied, smiling at me. "You have really pretty eyes."

I laughed. "Why thank you. So do you. I'm Edward." I held my hand out towards her.

"Bella." She took my hand and shook it. _Bella, _that fits her flawlessly.

"Nice to officially meet you."

"Yeah," she said and then looked around at something. "Do you want to come sit with us?" _Us?_ Of course, it was her friend's birthday.

"Yeah sure."

She grabbed my hand and led me to her table, but her friend was nowhere in sight.

"So I do have friends here with me, but I don't know where they are," she said and slumped down on the bench next to the table. When I sat down next to her, she slid right up next to me and put her hand on my thigh. I desperately tried to control myself and not throw her down onto the table.

We spent most of the night just talking about everything really. It was a bit hard to focus when she was brushing her hand along my thigh, but I got most of it.

It was getting pretty late so I decided it was probably best to get her home, even though I could've spent the whole night talking with her. Despite her intoxication she was as smart, funny and entertaining as she was beautiful.

"You really should be getting home, are your friends here?"

"No they left a while ago, they texted me when they saw you were here." She smiled at me.

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm." She leant closer to me and brushed her lips lightly against mine.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I murmured.

"Maybe," she said, biting her lip. I lifted my hand to the back of her head and pressed my lips firmly against hers. Her tongue shot out and I was quick to pull it into my mouth and gently stroke it with mine. Pretty soon our breathing was increased greatly and she moaned into my mouth.

"Would you like to come back to my place?" she whispered against my mouth, I quickly had her up and in a taxi. She told the driver where to go and we were there in a matter of minutes.

We were kissing the whole way up there and Bella fumbled with the keys as she opened the door. Leading me through the darkness, we finally made it to her room.

"Edward," she moaned and it felt so good to hear her moan my name like that. We sat on the bed as I tried to find the condom in my wallet. "Don't worry about that, I'm on the pill," she whispered in my ear and then took my lobe into her mouth, sucking it lightly.

Throwing my wallet to the floor I turned around to face her. She moved her hands to the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. A sigh escaped her lips as her hands trailed down my chest and abs.

"Fuck me right now," she pleaded and I was quick to obey. My hands fell to the bottom of her dress and I slid it off in one quick movement, she was absolutely stunning. I pushed her back down and was quickly on top of her, kissing down her body. My hand slid around her back and unclasped her bra with ease, throwing it onto the floor. As I pulled her nipple into my mouth, her back arched up towards me and she let out a loud moan. I smiled against her skin and placed hot, wet kisses all the way down her stomach to her panties.

When I slowly pulled them down and off her legs, she shivered slightly. I moved my finger to her slit and stroked a slow trail upwards where I rubbed her clit, turning her shiver into a shudder of pleasure.

"You're so wet," I said jubilantly and she moaned in response. As I lowered my face to her centre and teased her clit with my tongue, she threw her head back against the bed.

"Edward," she gasped, her voice letting me know she wanted more.

"You taste amazing." I sucked her clit and brought my fingers up towards her opening.

"Please." Her pleading made me plunge my fingers deep inside of her and as I pumped them in and out she fisted the sheets, moaning even louder. Over and over, she moaned, as her orgasm raced through her body, her toes curling. As her cries of ecstasy slowed down I sat up and ripped my pants off rapidly. My hands fell to my boxers and as I pulled them off I saw her lick her lips, making me even harder than I already was.

Positioning myself between her legs, I kissed her hungrily before plunging deep inside of her. Her tight, wet pussy enveloped me, feeling so incredible, making me groan at the pleasure. I greatly fought the urge to move as I gave her time to adjust to my size. But before long it was too much and I slowly pulled out, to thrust firmly back into her. Each time I entered her, the pleasure began to rise. My thrusts got harder and harder, her moans getting louder and louder, as the pleasure grew to extreme levels.

"I want to hear you moan my name Bella."

"Ugh Edward," she cried out and clenched around me. As she screamed my name, I threw my head back and groaned. I felt my body spasm as the hot liquid flowed out of my body. After we rode out the orgasm my weight fell on top of her and our breathing eventually slowed back to normal.

"Wow," I gasped and rolled over to lie next to her.

"Yeah," she breathed out. I lay there for a while, just holding her until I heard the even breathing of her sleep. I contemplated getting up, but I didn't want to wake her so I just closed my eyes and eventually drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**BPOV**

The sun shown through my window and woke me into consciousness. A sharp pain shot through my head and the events of the previous night rushed back into my mind. I sat up and saw that Edward was gone, I must say for a one night stand that was amazing.

"Ow," I said to myself and put my hand to my head. I looked over at the clock on my beside table and saw that it was 11.30.

"SHIT," I yelled and quickly jumped out of bed, wincing at the pain in my head.

"Bella, what is it?" Alice asked walking into my room with bleary eyes.

"My interview is in half an hour." I quickly ran into the bathroom, had a shower and then got ready for my interview. When I went out to the kitchen I saw two Panadol and a cup of water, which I quickly took and was out the door.

I quickly got a taxi and rushed over to Cullen and Hale, the shower and Panadol had made my head a little better but it still hurt like hell.

When I got there, I realised I had no idea where I was meant to go so I just went over to the elevators and hopped onto one, there was only one man in there. He was big built, with bulging muscles and dark, slightly curly hair. Very good looking.

"Hi," I said, gaining his attention. "Would you happen to know where the interviews are being held?"

"Yeah, they're on the tenth floor," he replied with a smile. "Would you like me to take you there?"

"That would be very helpful, thank you." He was nice, I knew there was a reason everybody loved this place. "I'm Bella," I introduced, holding my hand out to him.

"Emmett," he returned.

"Do you work here?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you know who is holding the interviews? Is it Cullen of Hale, or just some random?" I asked a little bit too enthusiastically. Emmett laughed at my question.

"That would be Cullen," he replied and the doors slid open. He led me off the elevator and into the waiting room.

"Thanks so much!" I said as I sat down.

"No problem. It was nice to meet you Bella, all the best with your interview."

"Thanks." I smiled and he walked off into another room. Just as I got settled, the nerves started to play up. This wasn't just any interview, this was with Cullen and Hale, _pull it together Bella_. I took a few deep breaths when I heard someone enter the room.

"Are there any more people for interviews?" It was a younger woman, with strawberry blond hair, absolutely stunning. Her looks immediately made me feel inadequate to even be in the same room as her.

"Um yeah. Hi," I said, getting up from my seat. Her lips pursed together slightly, in what I can only assume as disapproval and then smiled slightly.

"Follow me," she said and then led me to a frosted door, with the name Cullen on it. "Just through there." She gestured to the door and then walked away. My hand slowly moved to the door knob and I took a few deep breaths before opening the door. As soon as I spotted the man behind the desk my jaw hit the floor. Mr Cullen looked up at me and smiled. It was Edward…

* * *

**What did you think of the first chapter? Please review, it would mean the world to me :)**

**Carlislelover29**


	2. Interviews and House Calls

**Thanks so much to everybody that reviewed the first chapter, I love hearing your comments. I decided to post this chapter early because I already had it all ready. **

**Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Interviews and House Calls**

**BPOV**

_My hand slowly moved to the door knob and I took a few deep breaths before opening the door. As soon as I spotted the man behind the desk my jaw hit the floor. Mr Cullen looked up at me and smiled. It was Edward…_

Out of _all_ the men in New York, I just had to have sex with this one. The boss of my dream job, the extremely hot, sexy, amazing… _no_! Stop thinking about him like that. It is all business from now on.

As soon as Edward's eyes met mine, his smile disappeared and his mouth fell open slightly.

"Bella," he muttered, looking just as surprised as I was when he stood up from his seat. "What are you doing here?" He walked around to the front of the desk, leaning on the top, before gesturing me to sit down.

"You're Cullen? From Cullen and Hale," I asked with astonishment in my voice as I sat in the remarkably comfortable chair in front of a large oak desk.

"That would be me, yes."

"Edward _Cullen_. Why didn't you tell me this last night?"

"You never asked," he replied with a small smirk on his face. "So what are you doing here?" he repeated.

"Well I heard… I heard there was a job opening," I said, trying to act like I would in any normal interview, one where I hadn't already slept with the boss. Oh god, I slept with a potentially future boss.

"You want to apply to be a lawyer here?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Lawyer…?" I had no idea there would be a job open for that. I thought I would just be an assistant job or something, even though I was technically trained to be a lawyer. "Well yes," I said, trying to sound more confident.

"Of course, well I think I've seen enough here…" Great, I was already being rejected. "You're hired." Wait what? I have the job. Did I hear that right?

"What?"

"You're hired, you got the job. I just need to call Jasper in here if you don't mind."

"Hired, but… you haven't even done the interview yet."

"You want more of an interview? Okay, so why do you want this job?" he asked.

"Well, I have wanted to be at Cullen and Hale ever since I left school. I have a passion for what I would be doing and your reputation is amazing, I would love to be a part of that."

"Excellent, you have the job. Congratulations."

"Mr Cullen," I objected.

"Mr Cullen?... Seriously. Last night it was Edward and now it's Mr Cullen," he said with a small pout on his lips. He was enjoying this way too much. I was about to chastise him for his unbusinesslike behaviour when the door swung open and Emmett walked into the room.

"Bella," he smiled at me and then looked up at Edward. "Sorry to interrupt, I thought the interviews were over."

"You know her?" Edward asked, signalling to me.

"Yeah me and Bells go way back." Emmett looked at me and winked. "So how'd the interview go?"

"I already told her she had the job, but she insisted on me doing more of the interview. I think she just wants to be around me longer," Edward said smugly to Emmett. Stupid, smug… hot, amazing lawyer.

"You can't just give me the job straight away," I argued. What was wrong with me? I was complaining about it being so hard to get a job and now one was practically being handed to me and I was fighting it. I guess I just didn't want Edward to regret hiring me.

"Why not?" Edward said, as a very good looking blonde man walked into the room. Was every lawyer here good looking? Was it like a requirement or something?

"Whoa sorry, I didn't realise you were busy?"

"No, Jasper I needed to talk to you anyway. I'm thinking of this girl for the new job."

"Really? Cool," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Mr Cullen, I really think that…" I started but Edward quickly interrupted.

"Bella," he said seriously, leaning forward slightly, "I was talking to you basically all of last night, well except when…" he stopped and Emmett and Jasper looked between me and Edward with questioning looks. "Anyway I know what you're like, I know all about what you want in a job, your qualifications, you told me all of that. I'm just surprised I didn't think of inviting you in for an interview in the first place. There is no need for this interview; you are what we're looking for. I'm sure Jasper would have no objections in hiring you."

"Not at all," Jasper added politely, I'm guessing this was Hale. Their kindness surprised me; all of the high-end lawyers I met were jerks.

"But if you want to make it more like an interview, or to prove yourself or whatever, then tell Jasper what you were telling me. Tell us why you deserve the job." Edward added, leaning back and folding his arms. All of the guys were looking at me as I tried to find something to say to prove to myself that I could do this.

"I know that I'm not the most confident or most experienced person for this job, but I can guarantee that I will work my ass off, 110%. I will bring more than just intelligence, I have so much to offer and I just need a chance to show it," I said. When I looked up, Edward was smiling at me, but before he could talk, Jasper spoke up.

"You're hired. You sound just like what we're looking for and if Edward thinks you're good for the job then so do I."

"I told you," Edward added.

"I know my opinion doesn't count for anything, but you nailed it Bella. I would definitely hire you," Emmett added and I smiled my thanks at him.

"Congratulations." Edward got up from his chair and came to shake my hand. "It's not often the boss has to convince the employee why they deserve the job, but I'm glad you're with us."

"Thank you Ed… uh, I mean Mr Cullen." Edward's lips pulled up into a smirk at my slip and he winked at me.

"So when does she start?" Jasper asked Edward and I looked up at him for the reply.

"Um well that depends on you," he said, looking back at me. "You can start tomorrow if you like, or next week."

"Tomorrow sounds great," I said quickly, I couldn't wait to start at this job. Oh my god, I was actually a lawyer at Cullen and Hale, could it get any better?

"Excellent. So come in tomorrow at about 8.00 and I will give you a run through of everything."

"That sounds great."

"Also we will just need your number. You know, standard employee stuff," Edward said. I swear I saw Jasper look at him with a very confused expression.

"Okay sure," I said. He handed me a piece of paper and a pen, with which I scribbled down my number and then gave it back to him.

When Edward held out his hand- his firm, masculine hand- to shake, I took it mine and found that we lingered for a bit longer than normal. My mind went back to the feeling of his hands running over me and we just stood there, my hand still in his until either Jasper or Emmett coughed.

"Um…" I quickly pulled my hand away. "I have to go. Thank you so much."

I turned to the other guys and nodded before walking out of the room. As I opened the door, I spun around to see Edward's eyes were still on me. This is not good, why did he have to be my boss? Honestly what does the world have against me?

* * *

**EPOV**

How often is it that your one night stand comes back into your life? Well I guess quite often, but after that wonderful night with Bella I never thought I would see her again. When she first walked into my office I thought she had come to yell at me for disappearing in the morning. I would never have thought that she would be applying for the job here.

My eyes never left her as she nodded at Em and Jas and walked out of the room. I had no idea what was going on with me. I have had plenty of one night stands, but with Bella it seemed different. It felt like I actually wanted to see her again, which was not good for me. I know that sounds a bit wrong but seriously I'm Edward Cullen, one of the biggest bachelors in this area, I didn't do relationships.

"So Edward," Emmett said, pulling me from my daze. "What was that about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, don't play dumb, me and Jasper both saw that little… thing." I looked over at them and Jasper nodded his head.

"Well I may have…" I paused, contemplating whether to tell them the truth or not, "…spent the night with her last night." The room was silent for a few seconds before it erupted with laughter. "It's not funny."

"Oh come on Edward, it's a little funny," Jasper said. "So what was with the number thing? She could have just done that tomorrow with the rest of the forms."

"I know. I honestly have no idea why I asked for her number."

"I must say she is hot though," Emmett added.

"That's the girl that spilt her coffee on me," I confessed and Emmett's eyes widened with shock.

"Seriously? And now she came in for the interview. It really is fate," he said and I looked up at him, confusion spread across my face. Did Emmett seriously just say that?

"I mean… good work tapping that."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to hire her.

"Why? She was actually good for the job, as long as you checked her qualifications. We don't need another high-class, smug, asshole lawyer. We need someone like her," Jasper added and I was glad I didn't just think she was perfect for the job because I slept with her.

"Yeah but…" I stopped. I didn't want to tell them that I actually liked this girl; however it didn't seem to matter whether I said it aloud or not.

"Hang on. Does Edward Cullen actually _like_ this girl?" Jasper asked.

"No! I just mean, what if something happens?"

"Who cares? You and Jasper own this place remember," Emmett said, oblivious to my lie, but Jasper didn't look convinced by my answer.

"So what did you two do last night once I walked off?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing much," Jasper said finally looking away from me, he was definitely lying.

"Met this fucking awesome chick," Emmett said proudly. "Hot and awesome."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Uh…" he paused and then pressed his lips together.

"Nice Em," Jasper laughed. "Anyway I really need to go; I have to work on that Harrison case. See you guys later."

"Later," Emmett said and I just nodded my head as a goodbye. "I probably should go to." Emmett began walking to the door. "Hey whose is that?" he stopped and pointed to a brown leather bag next to the armchair.

"It must be Bella's," I said trying to act like it was nothing. This was excellent though, now I would be able to go back to her house to drop it off. Just a friendly house call, which may turn into more. I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face.

"I guess she can get it tomorrow," Emmett said.

"No," I said a bit too quickly and Emmett looked at me in confusion. "I mean, there may be something important in there. I will call her."

"Okay then," Emmett said and then walked out of the room. I dialled Bella's number into the phone and waited while it rang.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Bella."

"Edward?"

"Yeah it's me," I said and then there was silence on the other end. I was about to say something when Bella finally spoke.

"Can I ask why you're calling me?"

"Oh right of course. Well you ah… left your bag here and I was just wondering if you would like me to drop it off for you on my way home."

"My bag?" she paused and I assumed she must have been looking around for it.

"Oh right. Yeah sure that would be great," she added.

"Okay see you soon. Bye."

"Goodbye Edward." I quickly hung up the phone and grabbed my coat before walking out of my office with Bella's bag in hand.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh. My. God," I said once I walked into the apartment. Alice and Rosalie were both sitting on the couch so I took a seat between them. "You will never believe what just happened."

"You got the job?" Alice asked, looking hopeful.

"No," I said and her face dropped. "Well yes, but that's not it."

"You did get the job?"

"Yes, but…"

"Wow. Congratulations Bella," Alice practically screamed and threw her arms around me.

"Alice wait." She sat back and looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"What is it Bella?" Rose asked.

"You know that guy Edward from last night?"

"That amazingly gorgeous guy that you were with all night? Yeah I slightly recall," Rose smiled.

"Well guess who my new boss is."

"You're kidding." Their eyes widened, but they both had massive smiles on their faces.

"Nope. His name is Edward Cullen and he gave me the interview."

"This is exactly like a TV show or book or something," Alice said. "Did you um… see that Hale guy too?"

"Oh you mean Jasper?" Her eyes seemed to light up when I said his name. "Okay missy there is something you're not telling us," I accused, but just as she opened her mouth to talk my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella." My eyes widened and I looked at Rose and Alice. They both had questioning looks on their faces.

"Edward?" They both looked at each other smiling and then back at me.

"Yeah it's me," he said and I quickly covered the receiver.

"It's Edward," I whispered to the girls.

"Yeah we know. Why is he ringing you?" Rose asked.

"I don't know."

"Well ask."

"Can I ask why you're calling me?" I asked Edward.

"Oh right of course. Well you ah… left your bag here and I was just wondering if you would like me to drop it off for you on my way home."

"My bag?" I quickly looked around the apartment and realised that I really didn't have it. "Oh right. Yeah sure that would be great."

"Okay see you soon. Bye."

"Goodbye Edward." I hung up the phone and then looked back up.

"Nice job with the whole- leave something there so he will have to drop it off- move," Rose said.

"It wasn't a move, I actually forgot it."

"Well still that's good, now he has to come here."

"How is that good? He's my boss."

"Right," she said and then looked slightly perplexed, "and why does that matter?"

"Because it just does. Anyway I couldn't tell you last night, but Edward… he's the guy that I spilt the coffee on."

"Oh my gosh, are you kidding?" Alice asked with her mouth wide open.

"Nope."

We spent a while talking about Edward and I tried to steer away my usual thoughts of the subject. Like how good it was when we slept together and how every minute through the interview I was struggling to keep composed- things like that.

"So what did you two get up to last night?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hung out with this guy," Rose said. "He was _hot_, seriously it was lucky I didn't mount him right there on the dance floor."

"Rose!" I chastised.

"What? You should be looking at Alice here."

"What do you mean?" I asked Alice, "What did you do last night?"

"Nothing…really," she said, but I just looked at her not believing it. "Fine," she caved, "I was kind of with Jasper all night."

"Why haven't I heard about this sooner?"

"Well…"

Alice was cut off with a knock at the door. Was that Edward? Well who else would it be.

"He got here fast," Rose said, hinting something was up with her voice. "Alice maybe we should go, things might get a bit heated"

"Okay," Alice said and they both hopped up off the lounge, smiling.

"Nothing is going to happen. He is my _boss_," I said, but they both disappeared into their rooms anyway. I just rolled my eyes as I walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Hey," Edward said as he held my bag out for me. Every time I saw him it always blew me away with how perfect he looked.

"Hi. Thank you so much for this," I signalled to the bag. "Um so do you want to come in?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regretted it. Why would I invite him inside? _Idiot._

"Ah… sure why not," he answered and I opened the door wider so that he could slip through.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yeah sure, just water thanks," he said. I grabbed a cup and went to the fridge to fill it up with water. When I turned around he was standing right in front of me and put his arm beside my head, leaning on the fridge.

"What are you doing?" I breathed.

"Is this too close for you Bella?" he rested his other hand on my hip and moved even closer, so that our bodies were touching.

"Edward," I breathed. My eyes snapped shut when his arm snaked to the small of my back and pulled me tightly against him.

"So now its Edward again, is it?" he murmured, moving his mouth closer to my ear.

"This is inappropriate," I whispered. My mind knew that it was true, but my body was scolding the words that had just come from my mouth.

"Maybe it is," he said, not making any movement to back away. Instead he leant down and placed a light kiss just below my ear. His soft lips left a tingling sensation on my neck and I just wanted to fall into him.

I swallowed, but finally managed to compose myself. "I'm serious Edward".

"Okay," he said and reluctantly pulled away. "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow, should be an interesting day." His smug smirk was still planted on his face and my mind was going wild with what he meant by his words.

"Oh and Bella…" Before I knew what was happening Edward grabbed my hand and pulled my body back against his, pressing his lips firmly against mine. "Sometimes inappropriate is the most exciting." He winked at me before leaving me in the kitchen trying to catch my breath. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading if you are up to here. Please, please review because they make me want to write more which means i will post the chapters sooner. **

**Carlislelover29**


	3. First Day Jitters

**Hey guys, thankyou all so much for the reviews! **

**Anyway here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**First Day Jitters**

**BPOV**

The warm sun shown down on the city and perfectly mimicked my mood. I couldn't help but smile. I was starting at Cullen and Hale today and I couldn't be more excited. Could any of that have to do with Edward? Well yes, but it was also because I dreamt about getting a job like this for a long time. With that thought I was hit with a rush of nerves along with the happiness I was feeling.

As I walked down the street to my new job, my mind just couldn't stop thinking about Edward. Last night had been, well, tempting, but I really didn't want to start rumours around the office already. I took a few deep breaths before pushing the doors open to the building and walking over to the elevator.

I got on and pressed the button to Edward's floor, I wasn't exactly sure where to go, but he told me to meet him, so I'm guessing that would mean his office. Hopefully we won't be left alone too long because I don't know how long I will be able to control myself around him. The elevator stopped and pulled me from my thoughts. I looked at the doors opening and surprise surprise, Edward just happened to walk in.

"Bella, you're here," he said with a contagious smile on his face that I couldn't help but return.

"Hi."

"How are you?" he asked politely, running his hand through his hair. I now understood why his hair was always messy, in a good way though.

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"Better now," he smirked.

"Edward, I…" I was about to tell him that I really didn't like to get involved with co-workers, when the doors opened again and a few more people entered the elevator. Edward turned to face the front, but moved slightly towards me, so that our hands were touching. I let my hand linger for a while, feeling the heat of his skin against mine, but then quickly moved it away. This only seemed to entertain him more. The elevator stopped once again and the rest of the people on the elevator got off, leaving Edward and me alone again.

"So Bella…" Edward started. I could hear the tone of his voice and knew that he was about to say something inappropriate, so I quickly interrupted him.

"Are we going to your office?"

"Yes. I will just give you a basic run through of what you will have to do here and then give you a tour I guess."

The elevator door opened on Edward's floor and I let out a relieved breath. Elevators always seemed to be an aphrodisiac to a lot of people. When we reached his office, Edward opened the door and gestured for me to go inside. I looked around, taking in what I missed when I was first in here. The right wall was packed with shelfs, completely full with books, photos, certificates- everything. On the left wall was a leather couch and another door that lead to I don't know where, probably another office. In the middle of the room were two black, leather armchairs, placed in front of a large oak desk and the back wall was just a giant window that looked out over the city. This was truly an amazing office.

"Wow," I said quietly to myself.

Once I was done looking around, I sat down on one of the armchairs and Edward began to tell me all about the job. The work would be pretty simple to start off with, all I had to do was go through cases and try to raise a settlement with all that I could. I would also be assisting Edward and Jasper on some of their cases, so that I could get the hang of it.

"So any questions?" Edward asked at the end. I got up from my seat and he lead me back over to the door.

"Nope," I said cheerfully and held out my hand to shake his. I should have known it would be a bad idea to touch him. As soon as he took my hand in his, he pulled me to the side and pulled my body closer.

"Edward…"

"Let me guess, this is inappropriate?" he quickly interrupted, brushing my cheek lightly with his finger. His other hand rested on my waist and slowly moved down to my hip.

"Mmhmm," I tried to say, but it came out more like a moan of pleasure.

"Am I turning you on, Bella? Because that sounded awfully like a moan." His warm breath hit my skin, as he breathed the words into my ear. His lips came down and he lightly kissed up and down my neck.

"Maybe," I murmured as I blushed profusely and let my head fall. I could feel his smile against my neck and he let out an amused chuckle.

"Don't feel embarrassed…" His hand ran down my arm and he grabbed hold of my hand. He slowly wrapped his fingers around mine and brought them to the front of his pants. Instantly, I could feel the already hard bulge get harder with my touch, I couldn't help but gasp at the feel of it. Edward's eyes quickly closed as he whispered his next words.

"… Because you do far more than merely turn me on Bella." He let go of my hand, but found that I was left touching him. Very slowly, I began to caress his hard erection up and down. I heard a sharp intake of breath and saw Edward drop his head back a little, as a quiet groan escaped him.

When he looked back into my eyes all I could see was pure, unadulterated lust and I was sure he saw the same thing. As I removed my hand from him, my tongue darted out and traced my bottom lip. Edward's eyes fell to my action and he slowly brought his lips closer to mine. His hands moved to my hips again and he pressed his full body against mine. The feel of his erection on my wet centre, even through our pants, was enough to make me moan. Our lips were almost touching; I could feel his breath hit my face, when we heard a sharp knock on the door. Edward quickly pulled away and walked back over to his desk.

"Mr Cullen?" I heard a female voice call from the other side of the door.

"Come in" he replied, with a little bit of annoyance in his tone. I fixed myself up a bit, straightening my clothes and brushing my hand through my hair, as I saw Tanya walk into the office. Her eyes immediately shot to me with that same judgmental look. _What is her problem?_

Edward coughed and Tanya quickly looked back at him with a fake smile on her face, she was clearly pissed off that I had been hired and was alone in Edward's office with him.

"Mr Cullen, you are meant to have a meeting now with Mr Johnson. Mr Hale told me to come here and tell you…" she paused and looked down at the paper she had in her hands, "to get your scrawny ass down there right now, or you will have more than girl troubles to deal with."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh at Jasper's words, but quickly shut up when both Edward and Tanya looked at me. They both had completely different expressions; Edward had an amused grin on his face, whilst Tanya looked like she wanted to bite me. Okay, clearly I was not her favourite person in this place.

"Thank you for that Tanya, you may go," Edward said politely. Tanya nodded her head and then walked back out of the room, closing the door behind her. Edward walked back over to me and my heart raced with anticipation. I was both extremely relieved and disappointed when instead of continuing what we were doing he opened the door and led me out instead.

"I guess I won't be able to give you the grand tour," Edward said. "Your office is just there," he pointed to the door opposite his office and I looked at him questioningly.

"What? It wasn't me that put you there, it's just a coincidence." He smiled at me. "A very nice coincidence."

"Edward I… I should tell you that I never get with co-workers."

"Good thing we're not co-workers then. I mean I am your boss really. Anyway I better go, I will talk to you later." He quickly turned around with a smile on his face and walked away.

"We will talk about this later Mr Cullen," I called after him.

"Can't wait Miss Swan," he called back, just before he rounded the corner leaving me alone in the hallway. The way he called me Miss Swan made me want him even more. I let out a frustrated sigh and then went into my office to get started.

EPOV

"We will talk about this later Mr Cullen," she called after me. She has no idea what she does to me even by just calling me Mr Cullen.

"Can't wait Miss Swan," I called back to her and then walked around the corner. As I walked past the mail boy and some other guy I didn't know, I overheard some of their conversation.

"…Have you seen the new lawyer? Damn, she is hot as," the mail boy said making me quickly stop walking. It was kind of pathetic but I felt a bit jealous, just from them talking about Bella.

"I mean when I first saw her I…"

"Jacob, don't you have work to do?" I interrupted.

"Oh sorry Mr Cullen," he said, looking at me. He continued to look at me, not saying anything and not making an action to move.

"Well…" I made a shooing movement with my hands and he quickly walked away to get back to work. I rolled my eyes and then made my way to the conference room, where the meeting was being held.

When I walked in, I saw Jasper sitting on one side of the table and Mr Johnson on the other side.

"Sorry I'm late," I said and their attention turned to me, with Jasper giving me a questioning look. I walked over to Mr Johnson and shook his hand. No matter how much I hated the guy, I had to be polite.

"Mr Johnson, nice to see you again," I lied.

"Please, call me James," he said. I nodded my head slightly and then walked over to the other side of the table to sit next to Jasper.

"So…" I said, twining my fingers together, "where do we begin?..."

After that, the meeting consisted of a lot of arguing, mostly between James and myself. As much as Jasper tried to calm us down, it didn't work. He was just the most disagreeable man I had ever met.

When it was finally over I made my way back to my office and was about to go to lunch, when I heard someone in Bella's office. It would be wrong to eavesdrop, wouldn't it?…

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked into my office and found that it was similar to Edward's, just a bit smaller and I didn't have anything on the shelves. Looking around, I realised that I actually had a job here and I couldn't control myself, I jumped around a little bit and clapped my hands together. That was when I heard a laugh from behind me. I quickly spun around to see a man, with dark hair and tan skin. He smiled at me with perfectly white teeth and I smiled back.

"Um hi," I said.

"Hello there," he replied and held up some envelopes, "I'm just here to drop off some mail."

"Mail? But I only just started here."

"Yeah, it's just standard stuff that everybody gets." He walked over to me and handed me the letters.

"Oh, well thank you," I said and threw them on the table, behind me.

"So I'm Jacob." He held his hand out and I shook it. "I'm the mail boy here. I know great job right."

"Oh, no judgement here, I've been struggling to find a job for ages. I kind of just lucked into this one. I'm Bella by the way."

"Nice to meet you Bella." Jacob nodded and was about to leave, but then turned back to me. "Would you like me to show you around? This place is kind of big and it is easy to get lost."

"Sure," I quickly replied. I would love to make some friends around here, considering I was already hated by some of them.

Jacob showed me all around the building. We talked the whole time and I found that I really got along with him. It was nice to have someone around here that I could just hang out with. After the tour, Jacob led me back to my office.

"So this is the end of the tour," he said, as we walked inside.

"Thanks for that Jacob," I said and sat on top of my desk.

"No problem. Anytime," he said. "So if there is anything else you need, just let me know"

"I will, definitely," I replied and he smiled at me again.

"Um so Bella, I was just wondering…" Jacob started.

"Bella…" Edward walked into the room, interrupting Jacob. "Oh, I didn't know you were busy."

"Jacob just showed me around the office," I told Edward.

"Oh that was nice of him. Thanks for that Jacob, I couldn't get around to it today," he said.

"Ah… no problem. I should go, see you later Bella," he said and then walked out of the room. That was weird.

"Is he scared of you or something?" I said, walking over to Edward.

"Probably," he replied and I just laughed at him "What are you laughing at? I can be very intimidating."

"Oh I'm sure you can. I just can't see it."

"Oh really?" he said, moving his arm around to the small of my back and pulling me against his body.

"Edward," I said.

"Come on Bella, go out with me," Edward said and I wanted desperately to say yes.

"No."

"Why not?" he asked, moving away but grabbing one of my hands.

"Because I don't want to," I lied. It was pretty obvious that I did want him though.

"Now I just don't believe that."

I scoffed, "Cocky much?"

"Very." He brought my hand up to his mouth and placed a light kiss on the back of it. "Anyway I came here to see if you wanted to have lunch with me, Jasper, and Emmett," he said and held up two sandwiches.

"Um, ok. I mean if Emmett and Jasper are there."

"Great," he said and then dragged me out of my office and into his, handing me one of the sandwiches. Jasper and Emmett were already in there. Emmett was spread out on the couch and Jasper was leaning up against the wall.

"Hey guys," Edward said and I sat down on one of the armchairs, feeling a bit anxious about eating lunch with the bosses… and Emmett.

"Bella!" Emmett sung, "hey."

"Hi Bella," Jasper added normally.

"Um, yeah, I invited Bella to eat lunch with us," Edward said. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Just this hot chick Jasper has been seeing," Emmett said and Jasper shot a glare at him.

"That's not really appropriate right now," Jasper said to him and then looked at me. "Sorry Bella."

"Oh it's no problem for me," I said, feeling really curious if it was Alice. "Um… what's her name Jasper?"

"Alice," he said, looking down at his food and smiling. I let out a laugh and tried to cover it with a cough. Edward looked at me with a questioning look.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," I said, thinking I could play with them a little bit. "So is she hot?"

"Hell yes," Emmett chimed in and Jasper looked at him again, shaking his head.

"She is very good looking, yes," Jasper said.

"Crap I have to go," Emmett said, looking at his watch and shoving the rest of his food in his mouth. With a mouthful of food, he waved at us and then walked out of the room.

"So this Alice…" I said to Jasper, "do you like her?"

"Yeah I do, she's amazing," he said and I couldn't stop the smiling spreading across my face. Edward was watching me the whole time. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Um… I really should go too," Jasper said. I had a feeling that he left to leave Edward and me alone.

"So what was that about?" Edward asked when we were alone. He walked over and closed the door and then crossed his arms.

"What?" I asked, placing the sandwich on the table and then walked over to him.

"Why were you so interested in Jasper's girl?" he asked.

"Well… I kind of know her," I replied.

"You know Alice?"

"Yep, quite well actually," I started, "she's my roommate." Edward's eyes went wide at my words and I just nodded.

"Wow, small world." He moved his hands to my hips and began rubbing small circles on my left side with his thumb.

"I said no, remember," I managed to get out, even though deep down I didn't want him to stop.

"Yeah, I don't accept that," he said, smirking at me.

"Why not?"

"Because I know that you want me Bella."

I scoffed. "Could you be any more of a smug, asshole?"

"You know you love it." He grinned and gave me a wink. I desperately tried to hide the smile that was about to surface on my face.

"Do I?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Come on Bella, just one kiss," he said, moving his lips closer to mine.

I gave in and as soon as I pressed my lips against his, I felt electricity run through my whole body. Our lips moved together perfectly and I couldn't help but moan quietly into his mouth. My hands ran up his chest and then tangled into his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. As I partly opened my mouth, Edward took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. His hands went to the small of my back and pressed himself into me. He groaned as I sucked on his tongue lightly and pressed myself harder into the bulge in his pants. Before too long I realised what I was doing and quickly pulled away.

"Oh god, Bella," he breathed, his eyes still closed. When he opened them and looked at me, I saw that his eyes were dark with desire.

"Edward…" I started.

"Don't ruin the moment," he said, smiling slightly and then he walked out of the room. I sighed and then slumped down on the couch. There was absolutely no way I would be able to resist him for too much longer. I knew that I would lose soon enough and give myself up to him, although I don't think losing would be that bad in this case. There was no doubt I would give in, but maybe I would be able to have a little fun with him. I got back to work and decided that I would start tomorrow. A small smirk played on my mouth as I formed an idea in my head, this will definitely be a fun job.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review :)**

**Carlislelover29**


End file.
